


Words Hold Power

by h2o_shipstoomanyships



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Bows, Elemental - Freeform, Elemental Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Supernatural Elements, Swords, Trauma, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h2o_shipstoomanyships/pseuds/h2o_shipstoomanyships
Summary: A world where magic flows through the veins of certain beings, where monsters roam, where words hold power. That world is where a team of talented individuals reside.What happens when the team's biggest enemy embarks on a quest for power and things go awry?Let this book take you on the journey of action, mystery, romance and secrets.bad upload schedule, m'sorry.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Introductions/Details

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Just wanted to note that this is my first time EVER writing on AO3 and first time ever posting a fanfiction so please go easy on me😅! 
> 
> I have to warn you that my upload schedule SUCKS due to me still being in school so sorry about that😅  
> Constructive criticism and feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Enjoy the book!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ.
> 
> If you would like the story to unfold through the book and no character development, skills, power and details,etc. to be spoiled then, don't read this and skip. :D I f you'd like character Arc spoilers + everything else then read on :). Btw, this most likely won't be completed fully and won't be polished cause this is just something I refer to for writing so :/

**Dictionary + Info**

_Qi_ : Soul/Life Force

 _Yi Wang_ : 遺忘 = Oblivion, void

 _Jiàn & Dāo_: "[Info About "Jiàn" and "Dāo"](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chinese_swords)

* * *

 **Elements** :

Fire (火)

Water(水)

Ground/earth(泥土)

Air(空氣)

Wind/storm(風)

Poison(毒)

Dark (暗)

Light (光)

Time (時間)

Ice (冰)

Cloud (雲)

Flora (植物)

Rock (石)

Steel

Electricity (電)

Psychic

**Team Characters:**

Wil (leader)

Phil (second in command)

Eret

Gogy(best asset, hidden best fighter)

Dre

Sap(assumed best fighter)

Karl(hacker)

Duck go quack

Toms

Tubbs (healer and rather good fighter)

Ranboo

Samdude

**George Avilon Sapphire Davidson**

**Warrior**

Element(s): 3- Light & Shadow (undiscovered), Time

Skills/Details: IQ-172. Freezing Time. Lightning Strike.

Strengths: Agile. Strong. Smart.

Weaknesses: Hates himself. Bossy.

Appearance: Brown hair, deep brown irises with golden flecks. Lean figure with muscles. Hair is soft & fluffy, delicate hands with long fingers and broad chest.

Weapons: Imperial gold _Jiàn_ with a sapphire and tourmaline encrusted hilt. A gilded longbow is strapped on his back, its bowstring made of the string of a Ruby Spider’s silk. Long silk ribbons of _Yi Wang_.

**Wilbur**

Warrior + Leader

Character Arc: Overwhelmed leader, doesn't like asking for help because he thinks it means hes weak- leader that rules with an iron fist, however still kind. Not afraid to ask for help.

Element: ICE ICE BABY, and a little bit o' wind

Skills/Details: IQ- 136, Ice stare when charged, great skater, rather graceful

Strengths: Agile and quick, hes **b e a u t y** and hes **g r a c e**.

Weaknesses: bites off too much to chew, thinks he needs to do everything for everyone.

Appearance: _FLOOFY_ and curly dark brown hair, loves beanies, lean and tall. Dark gray eyes.

Weapons: Steel _Dāo_ with an amber encrusted hilt. Iron plated crossbow, usually equipped with frostbite arrows.

**Sapnap**

Marksman

Character Arc: A guy that isn't interested in love or a relationship and is a little too focused on work - meets Karl and falls in love, becoming a compassionate person.

Element(s): 2- _FIYAAAA-OHH-EHH-OHH_ , lil’ bit of darkness

Skills/Details: IQ-128, ember flurry, fire bands/ribbons when charged, darkness trail that hurts

Strengths: rather well-built and more bulky than agile, funny and witty

Weaknesses: Untrustworthy of new people and quick to anger

Appearance Short raven hair and dark brown eyes.

**Karl Jacobs**

Hacker

Character Arc: Underestimated due to being too kind, meets Sapnap and at first gets mad at himself because he thinks he's getting softer but eventually he finally becomes a solid character

Element(s): 2- Earth, Steel

Skills/Details: Best hacker, IQ 154, steel plates as weapons

Strengths: he smart, he has a high attack level and very down to earth bc he soft sweet boi. Kinda like Sunny

Weaknesses: not physically strong and a bit lanky, not best for offense


	2. A letter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot unfolds, mystery surrounds the group and they have another problem on their hands.

A shadowed figure paced around the room, heels clicking against the floor.

'Tomorrow. Send it tomorrow.'

Another figure appeared, this time visible. It was a man with a long pink braid and a pig mask, tusks at the snout.

'As you wish.' the man bowed and left the room, leaving the shadowed figure alone.

It stepped up to the window and gazed at the sun setting over the city below. It bared it's teeth, canines glinting in the sunlight and growled 'I will have what I desire. I will have her back and you shall not stop me.'

* * *

The sunlight shone through the windows, casting shadows around the room. Dream was sat on a chair, fiddling with his hoodie strings mindlessly.

Tommy stepped into the room, walking over to Dream hurriedly. 'Big D! There's a meeting!'

Dream stood up tiredly, his shoulders and back aching due to the long period of time he had been sitting down. 'Coming.' Tommy nodded and left.

Dream stepped into the hallway, stretching, his back popping satisfyingly. Arriving at the main meeting room, he closed the door behind him and greeted the team.

Wilbur, their leader, was sat at the head of the table, Nihachu and Philzá by his side. Down the table on the left, was George, Sapnap, Skeppy, Bad and Karl. On the left was Eret, Tommy, Tubbo, Quackity, Karl and Sam. Dream took the seat between George and Sapnap and the meeting began.

'I've just gotten a message, from…Schlatt.' Wilbur announced.

'What?!' Tommy yelled, his hands slamming on to the table and standing up, eyebrows furrowing. Tubbo immediately pulled him down into his seat, soothing him with comforting words.

'Read it, would you?' Philzá said.

Wilbur nodded and held up a black letter with white words. 'My dearest friends, I have some business to attend to for a while, and suggest you do not try to stop me. You would say "Why did he tell us then?" Well, you would've found out soon enough. Regardless, hope you're doing _well_. Oh, and send _Georgie_ my best regards. Your dear friend, Schlatt.'

The team immediately turned to George. The Brit's face had paled, his eyes widening in fear. His hands were grasped tightly on the table.

'George?' Wilbur whispered, concerned.

'I...I'm fine.'

Dream furrowed his eyebrows and put his hand on George's. The brunette's head snapped up and smiled gratefully at Dream.

'You sure?' asked Bad, voice laced with worry.

'Yea.' George nodded at Wilbur and he continued.

'Well, clearly, we need to see what he's planning. Karl, could you run a scan on his fortress? You can have Ale-' Quackity flashed him a menacing look. 'Quackity.'

'Well, I've reviewed it recently and there seems to be another layer of protection, so could I have George too? It'll take a bit longer than usual.'

'Well, if you're taking George, you should bring Philzá, hes one of the only people who can treat the lag of his magic's effect instantly.'

'Okay then.'

'Right,' Wilbur clapped his hands together and stood up 'You'll set out at 4:30 AM, getting there at around 9:30 AM. Karl, bring the mapping equipment and make sure you get at least 1 USB drive's worth of info. I want schedules of guards, guard's info, power usage and activity and door, hatch, window and gate logs. Don't forget the security measures.'

'Yes sir.' 

'Good. Well, it's 6:30 right now, we'll have dinner at 7:30, you can then have a 30 minute break. After that, I want you all in the plotting room. We'll make a plan. Then you should train for the plan, got it?'

A chorus of 'Yes's were heard and Wilbur nodded, dismissing everyone. They all stood up and left, however, Philzá and Nihachu were called back.

'Yes Wil?' Nihachu asked, her eyebrows furrowing and lips pulled into the slightest of frowns. Was something wrong?

'Did I do the right thing?'

'What do you mean Wilbur?' Philzá asked.

'Sending George out there instead of calling everyone to storm the base? Instead of just setting out for Schlatt instead? What if I just screwed us over?' Wilbur fretted, his voice trembling with worry.

'Wil, I'm sure any decision you make will be a good one. You're a great leader, you know that?' Philzá reassured him, clapping a hand on his back.

'No.' The answer was immediate. He had never thought of himself as a good leader, always mulling over certain decisions he made and being unsure of himself. The only reason he was leader of the group was that he was elected. The answer was blunt and it was true, however painful the truth was for Wilbur's friends.

Philzá pulled Wilbur into a hug and murmured to him 'Well, it's the truth,' Philzá pulled away and held Wilbur at an arm's length, 'We trust your decision, Wilbur, we really do. Learn to appreciate yourself, you really should.'

Nihachu nodded vigorously at Philzá's statement. Wilbur smiled at them gratefully, he was quite lucky to have them as friends wasn't he?

'Now, how about you take a nap Wil?' Nihachu suggested.

'Okay then.' Wilbur left the room and retreated to his room, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

Wilbur awoke at the sound of his alarm clock and checked the time. _7:25_

 _Just in time._ He thought. He got up and washed his face in the bathroom. Heading down multiple flights of stairs, he reached the dining room where the team was eating.

They had dinner and everyone left to get ready for planning their mission. Wilbur took a short shower by the time he arrived at the planning room, it was 8:57 and everyone was already waiting for him in the room.

 _You're always late, a good leader should be punctual._ He pushed the thought away, he was early. Everyone just likes being very early.

'So, let's get started.' Philzá said

They all spent the next hour discussing the plan. The time, plan, duties and co-op moves were all written down, on paper and probably in their brains too.

'So, that's that. Get to the locker rooms, we'll meet at the gym. The others will set up the gear.' Wilbur ordered.

The group split, some heading to the storage, some to the gym and some to the equipment room.

Wilbur and Eret stayed behind to tidy up the desk. Suddenly, Tommy burst into the room, panic evident in his features. 'Wilbur, George's having a bàofā! **A/N:I used this for lack of a better word.** It's strange though, the room hasn't frozen!'

'Where is he?' Eret asked, somehow calm.

'Locker room.' Tommy replied.

 _Well look at that, if you had been faster then you could've helped George._ Wilbur once again ignored the thought, burying it deep into his mind. But to be honest, he knew it was the truth.

_Now is NOT the time to wallow in self-pity you idiot, George is probably still in danger._

Wordlessly, Wilbur pushed past Tommy and ran to the locker room. As he neared, he heard loud yells, some of shock and fear. However, Wilbur only focused on the ones of pain. 

He burst into the room, the doors flying open. Everyone's head snapped to look at him but he could only focus on the writhing figure in the middle of the room.

It was George. He was curled up in a ball, in what seemed to be excruciating pain. The strangest thing however, was that he was shrouded in darkness. A hazy dark purple fog surrounded him, almost as if he was looking at a wavering mirage. Not only that, there seemed to be a...ball of pure shadow over George's right eye?

Wilbur cautiously approached George and whispered George?'

George turned his face which Wilbur previously couldn't see. And what he saw shocked him.

George's face was cracked, the lines a dark black. His left eye was strangely hazy and...dark gray? He was trembling, clearly terrified.

And George whispered something, black mist falling out of his mouth, staining his lips a bit. George spoke again, this time catching Wilbur's attention and it was a single word.

_'Help.'_


	3. Fantasize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY. ITS BEEN OVER A WEEK, ALMOST TWO. 
> 
> Yes, I do have a reason for my bad uploading. I am close to graduating which means exams are upon me. I also have MANY interviews. Same for homework. I have prioritized my homework over this but I decided I should give you guys what you (hopefully) were waiting for.
> 
> The reader is introduced to many things in this chapter so you can check this link after you read the chapter for context and info. 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1lzjBBCj4rpDVGu24QvTLZcCI-5EMxGQl6JuWTVlbXVs/edit?usp=drivesdk
> 
> Comments give me motivation for writing!  
> Enjoy the chapter!❤️❤️❤️

'Ready George?'

George nodded weakly and stood up, wincing every time he moved. Picking up his staff, he froze time inside the hazy ball of shadow.

Wilbur stepped back and nodded at Philzá and Eret.

They slashed at the fog with their swords, the shadow hissing and dissipating with every hit. Eventually, there was only a thin haze and with one swift hit from Wilbur’s sword, it was gone.

The thin haze exploded with an ear-shattering ring, causing everyone to cover their ears or be paralyzed with shock.

George nearly collapsed to the floor but Tubbo snapped back to consciousness and caught him in his arms.

Wilbur was the second to regain complete awareness of his surroundings. He crouched down and picked up a piece of...crystal? 

It was thin, irregular shaped and clear. They were scattered all around the room. Some were dark purple, some were grey and some black.

Wilbur tested the shard with his finger and immediately threw it across the room yelling in pain. The edges were razor-sharp, but that wasn't the worst part. The shard had left a curl of mist on his thumb, burning the skin off. 

The mist itself, well, there really wasn't a way to explain it. It was vanta black, like a null void in a small curl of shadow. Wait, shadow. It was shadow, wasn't it? But why was it here and most importantly, why did it pick George?

Wilbur shook his head, he had more important things to worry about. He took a capsule of ice - the best preserver, and captured the mist and another shard in the capsule, pocketing it for later.

He rushed over to George and looked at his face. He was very clearly unconscious, jaw slack and eyes shut closed. The cracks from earlier had faded, though his lips were stained black.

'Is he okay?' Wilbur turned to look at Tubbo who seemed to be examining George's face.

'I don't know, never seen this before. He is breathing normally though. You'll have to tell me what you saw while you were talking to him.' Tubbo pulled out a pack of powder and instructed Wilbur to wave it under everyone's nose. Shock powder, he called it.

Everyone regained consciousness and some rushed to George's side like Dream and Sapnap while some went to examine the broken shards on the floor. Wilbur had to warn all of them not to touch them.

'Right, Eret, Philzá, help me carry George to the medical wing.' Tubbo instructed.

* * *

Running. He was running. Running to the end of the hedges. Running away. Running to escape. To escape this nightmare. He tried to get in front of the hedges, but they kept growing, leaving him with no way out. Behind him was the pull of a numb void, whispering promises of no pain and freedom.

He kept going, tiring with every step as his feet pushed against the ground. thump, thump, thump..thump....thump….. 

He eventually grew too tired and slowed to a jog as the void caught up to him. He fell into the deafening silence with a loud scream.

And then he woke up.

He shot up in bed, collapsing into the sheets again when he felt the excruciating pain. He groaned and scanned his surroundings.

He was in the infirmary, on a bed. He could see it was nighttime through a window opposite him.

How long had he slept? An hour? A day? Oh no, had he held up the mission?

_Of course not, he thought to himself. they probably left without you. You're worthless anyway._

He was about to mull over it a little more when Tubbo rushed over to him and checked his temperature.

'No fever…' fingers brushing over his face, 'cracks gone…' Tubbo continued muttering to himself, sometimes turning to a checklist and crossing something off. 

By the end of the checkup, Tubbo was very clearly distressed, walking up and down the ward.

Tubbo walked out of the room and returned with Sapnap and Dream. Dream immediately pushed past Tubbo and ran to George, flinging his arms around George's neck gently, despite the very rushed approach and nuzzled his head into George's neck, trembling.

'Dream…' George rubbed his back.

'I was scared.' Dream whispered, his voice uneven and shaky.

'Hey, hey, I'm here. M' not going anywhere.'

Dream sniffled. 'Could you get off though? It kinda hurts.' George murmured. Dream pulled away and rubbed his eyes. They were red from crying and there seemed to be fingernail indents in his palms.

Tubbo interjected in the conversation 'Well George, tell me, how much does it hurt on a scale of 1 to 10?'

'8.' He wasn't exaggerating. It hurt like hell. Like he was being stabbed with needles in every muscle.

Tubbo chewed on the eraser of his pencil and left, returning in a few seconds with painkillers and a ring. 

'Eat these.' Tubbo placed them on his bedside table and slipped the ring on his finger.

'Damnnnn, Tubbo proposing before Dream?' Sapnap who George had previously forgotten about, joked.

'Piss off, you're not any faster.' George shot back. Sapnap stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms, turning around like a little child. Dream and Tubbo laughed.

'No, I'm not proposing,' Tubbo laughed. 'If I could I would, same goes for everyone in the team but George has eyes for someone else.'

'What is the ring anyway?' George asked, examining the ring, genuinely curious.

It was made of gold, intricately carved, it wrapped around his finger like vines. A piece of quartz was settled in the middle, gleaming. Small amber jewels were embedded in the gold, making it even shinier. The moonlight from the window shone down on the ring at the perfect angle, making it sparkle brilliantly.

'It’s a healing ring,' Tubbo explained.'There are many, of different shapes, sizes and elements but your outburst seemed to be rather dark so I chose the _lux_ ring.'.

'Dark?' Dream asked.

'I mean, dark purple, black and gray. It was all pointing to caligo or something like that and the shards were the final nail in the coffin.'

'Well, I'm afraid you'll have to leave now, you can visit George later. However, he has to rest.' Tubbo ushered the two out of the infirmary, closing the door behind them.

He reclined the bed at the push of a button and lit the candle that was sitting on a nightstand.

'One last thing before you sleep.' Tubbo reached into his jacket, pulling out a necklace. It was silver and embellished with gold accents. Multiple clear crystals hung from the necklace.

'Another thing?' George raised an eyebrow.

'Absorption necklace, always silver, the basic precious metal. Mostly crafted with crystallo effusio (absorption crystal), contains powers that are unwanted.' 

George clasped the necklace around his neck and immediately relaxed. He felt much calmer, as if a blanket of peace had drifted over him, numbing all his pain. He closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately, the soft chirping of the birds fading away.

* * *

'Hello? Tubbo?' Dream knocked lightly on the door.

The door swung open to reveal a clearly tired but smiling Tubbo. 'Yes Dream?' Tubbo let Dream into the infirmary and closed the door.

'Could I visit George?' Dream asked hopefully. He had tried to sleep but he couldn't stop worrying about George so he decided seeing him would solve his problems as it always did.

'If you don't wake him up then it'll be fine.'

'I won't.'

Tubbo nodded and led Dream to George's ward where he lay.

Tubbo left and Dream sat down on a chair next to George.

Dream watched George sleep, the moonlight shining down on him making him look ethereal. **A/N: legit creepy…** He was perfect, from his tousled hair to his long lashes and strawberry pink lips.

_The lips he so desperately wanted to kiss. Needed to kiss._

Dream gently took George's hand and smiled. He wanted more, obviously, but he could be content with the friendship they had.

_Right?_

Dream fell asleep in the chair, to sweet dreams of the two. Deep down, he knew they were friends, the flirting was all pretend. 

But, in this moment, he let himself fantasize, holding George's hand as he slept. He let himself fantasize that they were closer. That they were more than friends. That he could be in George's arms as he slept.

_That, he fantasized._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Tell me about it!


	4. Seeker Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four people find themselves on a mission they swore to complete. To find the fortress and to find information.
> 
> But someone finds them first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. Such. An. Incompetent. Idiot.  
> IASAII  
> I'm so sorry. I had exams and so I had to study. Plus, start of new term, shit ton of organizing.  
> I tried to speed this as fast as I could. Hope you like it. It might seem a bit rushed but I tried my best.
> 
> ENJOY :D

George woke up and rubbed his eyes as he glanced around the room. He was still bed ridden the infirmary. The quilt was tucked around him, attempting to lull him back to sleep.

He could tell it was morning as he looked outside the windows. The birds sang in their trees, high pitched and beautiful.

Then he noticed a warmth on his right hand. He looked to his left and saw Dream. He was slumped on a chair, sleeping while holding George's hand.

George blushed slightly and let go of his hand.

_Why was Dream here? Had he stayed behind? No, Tubbo made them leave. Did...did he come here in the middle of the night? Silly Dream._

George gently shook him awake.

"H-huh?" Dream sat up. He looked at George and his face lit up. 

"George, you're awake!"

"Am I? Well, thanks for confirming, wasn't sure before." he joked sarcastically.

"Oh shut up you. Hey, how're you feeling?"

"Better," George replied. He rolled his shoulders and neck. His muscles were a bit sore but the burning pain on his forehead hadn't receded, still throbbing painfully.

He touched a finger to it and winced. Dream took his hand and set it down next to him.

"How about I call Tubbo?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks, Dream."

Dream smiled sweetly at him and got up, bones popping as he stretched before heading to Tubbo's office nearby, leaving George in his solitude.

While he waited, he examined the necklace he had put on the night before.

Instead of a clear crystal, now a deep purple jewel hung from his neck. It glittered in the sunlight and it moved. He held it in his hands and watched the purples and blacks swirl together. 

_Peculiar._

Then he looked at the ring. The quartz had remained white, not a single thing had changed.

_Even more peculiar._

And there was more. The night before, he had felt this strange tingly feeling everywhere. It felt…unfamiliar but not strange. Instead, it felt right, but he still didn't like it.

But now, the areas around the pieces of jewellery had been rid of the feeling.

_Well that's interesting, isn't it?_

"George!" He looked up to see Tubbo's smiling face. He was once again, holding a clipboard in his hands.

"We'll do a quick checkup, just like yesterday. Don't worry, you'll be out of the infirmary soon." 

After the checkup, Tubbo took George's necklace and came back with it, only this time the crystal was clear, leaving no trace of the purple or black that was previously there.

"Put that back on." George did so and Tubbo continued.

"You seem to be healing well and the necklace took the brunt of the effects. Keep the ring on at all times, however, the necklace can be removed tonight. You'll have to put off training and missions for 4 more days, just to heal. Then you'll be free to go!"

Taking in all the information, George nodded and thanked Tubbo. He didn't want to put off the mission, but he knew to listen to Tubbo.

"Can George leave the infirmary?" Dream inquired.

"Unfortunately, no. You and everyone can visit though."

_No going outside? Oh well._

And so that was that. George stayed in the infirmary and Dream visited him every day. Sometimes Wilbur, Sapnap or Philzá would visit too and tell him what happened that day.

He was thankful for their company but he despised being the one in the sickbed.

Finally, he was released and he began training twice as hard. The unfamiliar tingly feeling had left him almost completely, only coming back to him when he entered the locker room. Thankfully, it passed quickly. Everything went back to normal from there.

* * *

"So, did you go through with the mission?" George asked Wilbur.

"No. We tried but we could feel the defences from miles away, way too strong to even try pushing through."

"I'm sorry I held you back."

"No, it's completely fine. In fact, it gave us time to do a little research."

Wilbur swiped his hand across the black screen, a hologram popping up in front of him. It was of Schlatt’s fortress and a forcefield around it. Holograms of different elemental attacks were constantly being reflected by it.

“The defence is an invisible forcefield, based with plasma, only affected by electricity. I must say, Schlatt was smart by making it’s only weakness the rarest element in the world. But…” a smirk grew on his face as he turned to George. “We have you.”

George held up both his hands and with a bit of concentration, electricity began sparking between his hands, crackling with energy. Glowing purples, blues, yellows and whites arced from palm to palm in zigzags.

“Exactly. Now, we can start the mission tomorrow if you would like to come.” Wilbur stated, waving away the hologram.

“Of course. What’s the plan?”

“You head off at 1 p.m., setting up your base when you arrive and striking at midnight.”

“Right, I should start packing.”

“Yea. I’ll see you tomorrow alright? Now I have to talk to Karl. Goodnight George.” Wilbur shot him a smile and left the room.

* * *

**12:55 p.m., the next day…**

Wilbur, Quackity, Karl, Philza and George were standing outside their base. Karl, Quackity, Philza and George were decked out in their armour. Karl had his equipment in two bags, one slung over his shoulder and one strapped on Phil’s back. George was wearing his time pendant and Quackity had put on his winged boots.

“Remember, make sure you get at least 1 USB drive's worth of info. Guard rotations, guard's personal information, power usage and activity. All entry logs as well." Wilbur confirmed.

"Yep, got it. I've got all the equipment." Karl assured him.

"Great. It's around 1 p.m. so you can head off." He turned to George, "Be careful," and he turned to Phil. "If George has an outburst, then try your best to hide it from the guards and the fortress."

The blonde nodded gravely and gestured to the others to leave. "Let's go."

And so began the trek.

* * *

Quackity was scouting ahead for guards or hostilities. Karl stood in front of George and Phil. George gripped his sword tightly and Phil kept swivelling his head left and right, wings twitching slightly.

By 4 p.m., they began to tire. They decided to take a short break. They sat at the foot of a mountain range. Every now and then, a bunny would come hopping down, or a goat would spring down from the steep mountains.

The sun was just beginning to set, tinting the sky a beautiful orange, clouds partly covering the dimming sun. 

After around 15 minutes, they continued making their way to Schlatt's fortress.

But from high above, someone was watching. He shadowed them, keeping an eye on their every move. He held a sword in his hand and a cape swished behind him.

Every step they took, he crept forward. Every word they said, he memorised. And when they were just a little less than a mile away from the fortress, he settled himself in a cave, near where he last saw them camp.

* * *

Four people stood on a hill and looked out in front of them. Not so far in the distance stood a dark fortress with walls of basalt and tall towers forming into a spire. The fortress reached high into the sky, a dark spike against the orange light of the setting sun. It’s shadow stretched across the surrounding grassland bathing it’s surroundings in darkness.

Even from the hill, the four could sense the magical enchantments that had been placed as security measures. A force, trying to disintegrate any approaching hostilities reached out to them, attempting to pull the elementalists into its grasp. 

They had to give in eventually, but for now, they would resist. They had to set up a base, so if the worse came to reality, they could retreat.

They set up their tent and Karl’s equipment.

George and Philza set up their protection, countless offensive and defensive enchantments surrounding their camp, blue and green light swirling in the transparent layer of magic.

George left Philza to stare out at the fortress once again. The sun had set almost completely by now, the sky a magenta tinted indigo. The first stars twinkled and shined up high, like small fireflies dotting the sky.

The fortress was but a dark silhouette, the sun against it made it nothing but vanta black. It was an image of danger, darkness and intimidation.

_Guess that was the intention._

"George?" Karl called. "I'm going to need a bit of help." He gestured to his equipment.

Tearing his eyes away from the view, he shot a small bolt of electricity at Karl's equipment and it sizzled to life. Screens lit up around them and lights turned on in an instant.

"Thanks. Now while I monitor, all we can do is wait."

And that's what they did. Karl monitored the energy levels and movement around their camp, Phil shared some granola bars he had packed and then he, George and Quackity were soon engaged in an intense game of UNO.

* * *

**12:14 a.m.**

Midnight.

They stood in front of the fortress, no longer a plane away. It was much scarier up close, the enchantments overwhelming. They fought to stand their ground as the invisible magic licked at their skin, sending tingles up their spines.

Perched atop the main gates were 2 stone gargoyles, faces twisted in aggression. The gates were made of black iron, draped in chains and topped with sharp points.

The sky was clear, the moon shining down on the structure. It illuminated the courtyard, revealing the dark oak door that had been shrouded by the overhang's shadow.

Lamps lined the cobble path to the door, casting an eerie glow on the courtyard.

Quackity charged at the gates, sword raised but was pulled back by Phil.

"What do you think you're doing?! It was very clear last time that it's dangerous. Now step back." he scolded, hand still firmly gripping Quackity's shoulder.

Phil gestured to George and the brunette stepped forward, raising his hands.

Once again, electricity sparked on his palms as he reached out towards the pulling force.

_Stay calm. Stay concentrated._

Slowly, his hands neared the forcefield, electricity crackling as it began to burn it.

But then, _thud_.

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

They all spun to be met with the face of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH, CLIFFHANGER BITCHES.  
> I hope you liked the chapter. Please tell me what I can improve and what you thought. Would really appreciate it!
> 
> Quick note:  
> I really wanted to get this out there but no one's really reading it. It would do me a HUGE favour if you even MENTIONED it. Thanks!
> 
> That's it. Hope you enjoyed it :D  
> Bye bye!!!🖤


End file.
